


The Mystery Girl - SuperCorp one-shot

by alyciatrash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyciatrash/pseuds/alyciatrash
Summary: Kara comes to Lena for help, but Lena has a question for Kara too.orLena has a crush on Kara and wants to tell her.





	The Mystery Girl - SuperCorp one-shot

Lena is sitting behind her desk at L-Corp, reviewing some things her employees have put together for her when a flash of blonde comes rushing into her office. Before Lena can comprehend what's happening, Kara Danvers is pacing up and down her office.

"Kara? What's-" She starts to ask but quickly gets cut off by the blonde reporter herself.

"Lena, I need your help. My sister she's, uh, I don't know, she's dating someone." Kara forces out of her mouth faster than Lena's ever heard anybody speak.

"Okay?" "But see, this girl, my sister is gay, actually turned her down first, right? So now I don't know how to handle her. Her name's Maggie, and she really hurt Alex the first time. She's just had the courage to come out to me and-" 

"Kara, breathe! If you go any longer without doing so you might actually black out or turn purple or something." Lena interrupts the girl that's ranting, seemingly, without any intention of stopping anytime soon. Nodding, Kara takes a deep breath and sits, well, practically drops herself onto Lena's small couch. Lena stands up and takes a seat beside her dear friend. "Now, how about you slowly tell me what's wrong."

Kara sighs deeply and nods. "Yeah, okay, I'm okay." Lena has to fight to keep her snickering at bay, considering the speed at which Kara is still speaking even though it's visible how hard she's trying to slow herself down- she's got this cute little frown on her forehead that makes Lena go crazy. "So. My sister Alex came out to me the other day because she likes this woman, Maggie. When she told Maggie about those feelings, well, not told, she literally kissed her as an expression of her feelings but that's not important, Maggie turned her down. After that- Hey, why are you laughing?" Lena bursts out in a few seconds of loud laughter before she calms down and looks at Kara apologetically. 

"Kara, I'm so sorry, but you're so focussed on not speaking fast you're speaking incredibly fast again and it's just so endearing." Lena tells her and places a hand on Kara's knee. "I apologize, please continue. In all honesty, I do want to help." Lena genuinely says and gestures for Kara to continue with her free hand. Kara squints her eyes at Lena playfully and nods.

"Right. So. Where was I?" Kara asks, confusing herself by the speed with which she's apparently speaking. Quickly, she snaps her fingers when she remembers, before Lena can even open her mouth, and starts rambling again. 

"Maggie got injured shortly after that, which somehow made her realize she should 'kiss the girls she wants to kiss' or some cheesy crap and now she's dating my sister!" Kara finishes the story of how her sister and Maggie got to be in their relationship. She expectantly stares at Lena as if she's waiting for a reaction from the woman.

"That's very sweet, I guess, but I don't really see what you'd need my help with? Are you not okay with your sister being gay or?" Kara snickered and looked at Lena as though she was crazy. "Well I don't know! I'm going to need a bit more information about what the actual problem is here before I can try to help you solve it." Lena says, half-laughing when she realizes what an idiotic insinuation she's just made. This is Kara Danvers she's talking about, the kindest person in the entire world, the universe even. Lena's only friend, who's still friends with her even though Lena is a Luthor.

"Lena, you do know I'm bisexual right? Of course I'm okay with Alex's sexuality." Kara tells Lena with an amused look in her eyes. Lena's eyes widen at the new information she's just been given. "You didn't know? I really don't think I'm that subtle, miss Luthor."

"N-no I didn't know. But hey, I also didn't figure out you were Supergirl until just now when you came rushing in with the speed of a lightning bolt." Lena spits out and quickly clamps her hands over her mouth as she realizes what she's said.

"You know? Shit! I mean, crap! I mean- Rao, is J'onn going to be mad at me when he hears that you know." Kara sinks her head into her hands and softly groans. 

Lena feels a pang of hurt go through her but conceals it as fast as it showed up. "Oh, um, I'm sorry Kara, you don't have to tell him I know about this. I get why you didn't want to tell me. I'm a liability, uh, you know, being a Luthor and all. I can't really be trusted, I gue-" Lena tries to say as seriously and emotionally detached as possible, but Kara's head shoots up quickly and stops her from continuing her rant.

"No! No, no, it's absolutely not about you not being trustworthy! Don't even think that kind of stuff, please. You're perfect. It's just, the DEO wants to keep the amount people who know about me as small as possible. Trust me, if it weren't for them I would have told you months ago." Kara assures Lena and places her hand on top of Lena's on her knee, which neither girl realized was still there. "Anyways, this is a problem for another time." Kara says with a wink.

"Right, let's focus on your sister and her girlfriend. What exactly is the problem you need help with?" Lena snaps back to the issue at hand and smiles at the blue eyed girl next to her.

"Well, I don't know whether I should be nice to Maggie or not! She hurt my sister, you know? Should I be the protective sister and scare her? Or should I be the supporting sister and welcome her into the family?" Kara finally puts the problem out in the open and looks at Lena for advice. 

Lena chuckles, "That's your question? Come on, Kara, you're the nicest person I've ever met. There's no way you're actually going to scare the woman." Kara's mouth drops open and she claims she 'totally can be terrifying', but after one look at Lena even Kara has to admit it's pretty farfetched to think she can scare Detective Maggie Sawyer. "Besides, do you really think she's not trustworthy? Like, does she know you're Supergirl?" 

"Yeah, we didn't tell her but she figured it out faster than we thought she would. Like you." Kara replies and winks at Lena, making the young CEO blush and smile at her friend.

"Then I think she's got it figured out too that if she hurts Alex, she's gonna have not only a group of mad friends after her, she'll have a Kryptonian looking for revenge as well. She'll probably do her best not to hurt your sister." Lena spells out for Kara, with an amused glint in her eyes. 

Kara half sighs, half laughs and nods, "Yeah, you're probably right." She moves to jokingly hit Lena on her arm as the reply she gets from her is 'I know', which leaves both of them softly giggling.

"Hey do you want to order some food? We could have my assistant get us some pizza and potstickers?" Lena offers. Kara's eyes immediately light up at the suggestion, making Lena grin once again while she walks to her door to ask her assistant to get them some. 

"Hey Jess? Would you please get miss Danvers and I some pizza and potstickers? Bring some food for yourself as well if you'd like anything. The price doesn't matter, as always." Lena kindly asks her assistant Jess and walks back over to the couch.

"Miss Danvers." Kara mockingly says chuckling over the professional sound of it coming out of her crush's mouth. The little Danvers had been crushing on Lena since the day she met her, and who could blame her, really? The Luthor was gorgeous, funny, kind-- Kara could keep thinking about the woman all day. She's simply extraordinary. Lena laughs at Kara's small remark. 

"I think it sounds cute though." Lena states. 

"Well, I think miss Luthor sounds hot." Kara accidentally reveals. She doesn't even realize she said the sentence out loud until she looks at Lena, who's cheeks and neck have filled with a crimson red color. Kara, literally, face palms and groans, "I did not seriously say that out loud, did I?" 

Lena clears her throat and forces a small laugh, "I guess you did, miss Danvers."

"To be fair, it is true. And not just your name you know? You're hot. I mean, is that disrespectful? I should know better. You're gorgeous. You're a beautiful human being. Is that better? It's better than just blatantly calling you hot, isn't it? Oh Rao, I'm rambling again." Now it's Kara's turn to have her cheeks fill up with a bright red color. It's silent in the room for a few minutes until the sound of Lena clearing her throat once again fills the room.

"You think I'm beautiful?" The words are barely said loud enough for Kara to hear, but when she does her head whips around as fast as she can without getting whiplash.

"What do you mean? Is that even a question? Come on, Lena, have you never looked into a mirror? Of course you're beautiful! In fact, beautiful can't even begin to describe your looks and your personality. You're the mo-" A knock on the door interrupts Kara's speech.

"Miss Luthor? Miss Danvers? Your food." Jess says as she walks in and places their bags on the table in front of the couch. 

"Thank you, Jess. We appreciate it." Lena thankfully says and Kara immediately digs into the bags. Placing the box of pizza open on the table, Kara hungrily takes a piece and stuffs half of it into her mouth. "Your appetite never ceases to amaze me, no matter how many times we have lunch or dinner together." Lena remarks and grabs a piece of pizza herself.

"I just need a lot of calories to get through the day, okay?" Kara replies with her mouth still full of the large bite of pizza. Lena laughs and takes a bite of hers as well. 

\-----

"Hey Kara?" The CEO of L-Corp questioningly says as she scratches the side of her head. Kara looks at her expectantly. "I kind of have a problem I'd like your help with as well. May I?" 

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead. What's up?" Kara moves a bit further to the edge of the couch to show Lena she's paying close attention to her.

"Ah, well, I, um, have this friend, you see. Well, not really a friend, 'cause I'm me, but a co-worker." Lena starts to explain her dilemma to her friend.

"A friendly co-worker." Kara says with her eyebrows raised. 

"Yes, a co-worker. And she made a friend recently, who she's come to care about very much. But, the problem is that she, my co-worker that is, has developed... feelings for her friend. Who is also a female. And now she doesn't know what to do. Does she tell her? Does she keep it to herself and hope it'll go away? She really doesn't want to ruin their friendship, you see." Lena spells the problem out for Kara. 

"Okay, first things first, is this 'co-worker' really you?" Kara asks with a crooked smile on her face. Lena, sighing and groaning, admits that that is in fact true. "Well, if you truly are friends with this person, I think you should tell her. Even if she doesn't like you back, it shouldn't be able to ruin your friendship with her." Kara answers as her view of the problem.

"You're right, I should tell her. Thank you, Kara. Like I've said before, you're my hero." Lena thankfully declares. "I will tell her as soon as possible."

"Call me when you've told her. I should really go now, considering the time. You really need to go home soon too, Lena, you've been pulling way too many all-nighters here." Kara warns Lena and stands up.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go home soon too. We'll see each other soon then?" Lena replies as she too stands up. Kara nods and voices an 'of course we will' while pulling the CEO into a hug.

As Kara walks the streets of National City, yes she sometimes likes to walk home rather than fly, she thinks about who it could possibly be that Lena's crushing on. She'd be lying if she said she didn't hope for it to be her. Well, Kara'll find out soon enough when Lena calls with the news of having a new girlfriend. After all, would anyone really be stupid enough to turn down this beautiful girl?

\---------

At around 10 AM Kara gets a call from Lena. 

"Hey! Did you tell her already?" Kara faux-excitedly says as she picks up the phone.

"No not yet. I'm about to though, just need to make a few arrangements. Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for lunch?" Lena answers making Kara smile immediately.

"I'd love to! Though, if you're about to tell her, are you sure you want me to come? I can come some other time if you'd prefer that." Kara hesitantly answers Lena's question, silently hoping the CEO won't reschedule.

"No, I'd love it if you came! I'd like to tell you something, actually." Kara hears Lena shuffling some papers around on her desk.

"Okay, awesome! I'll be there around twelve?" Kara waits for confirmation of the time before they both hang up the phone. 

\---------

"Thank you, Jess." Kara says with a smile as she enters Lena's office. Lena immediately stands up and walks over to her blonde friend. 

"Hey! How did it go with your mystery girl?" Kara asks Lena while giving her a hug when Jess leaves the room. Lena nervously wipes her hands on her dress, but this goes unnoticed by Kara because that girl is honestly incredibly oblivious. 

"Let's talk about that in a second. First, I got us some pasta for lunch. Is that okay with you? 'Cause I can order something else if you'd like." Lena dodges the question and moves to sit down on her couch.

Kara, taking place beside Lena, shakes her head furiously, "No, I adore pasta! Especially with pesto, oh my God." Kara's mouth starts to water as she picks up a box with her name on it. "You are my favorite person in the entire world." She tells Lena when she opens her box and sees she got her pasta with pesto. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Lena forces a laugh, because little does Kara know, Lena actually asked Alex for this information. Both of the women start munching away their pasta. "So, uh, Kara? I kind of want to tell you something." Lena nervously says and puts her half eaten box back down on the table. 

Kara follows Lena's move and turns to her, "Okay, what's up?"

"Well, um, I- You know you're the most amazing person in the entire world right? To me, I mean, I'm sure you've got some other person in your mind right now but to me, you are. You know that right?" Lena stutters. "And, well, I just wanted to tell you that, um, I don't know, I-" Kara places her hand on Lena's arm.

"Hey, Lena, just spit it out. I won't bite." Kara tells Lena jokingly. 

"Right, um, you know how I told you I was going to tell that girl I like her today?" The CEO forces out of her mouth. 

Kara nods slowly, "Yeah? Didn't you already do that? Did it not go well? 'Cause I will slam her ass into the ground if she hurt you." Usually, Kara is a very kindhearted person. But if anybody hurt Lena, she would give them a hard time without a doubt.

"No, no it's not that, Kara. I just, I need to tell you something." Lena takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down, while Kara is imagining all kinds of things. When Kara's mind stumbles upon a certain thought, her throat feels like it tightens. Lena couldn't possible be trying to tell Kara she likes her... Could she? 

"Um, so, yeah, like I said, you are my favorite person in the entire world- universe, even. And well," Lena looks at Kara, who looks just about as nervous as Lena feels right now, "I like you. As in, like you like that." Lena tries to say slower than she was speaking before, but that really isn't as easy as it should be. Kara gasps in surprise and her eyes widen. When Lena sees her response she quickly retreats, "I know you don't like me back or anything, that's not what I'm going for at all, I just- I don't know- I just wanted to tell you so you knew. And, well, now you know." Lena tries to explain without looking into Kara's eyes. 

"Lena," Kara softly says. When Lena doesn't turn her head Kara gently puts her hand on Lena's cheek and turns it her way, "Look at me, Lena." Lena's eyes are on the verge of letting teardrops run down her cheeks. "Remember what Maggie said to my sister? We should kiss-"

"The girls we want to kiss." Lena finishes Kara's sentence with a look of hope in her eyes.

"So do it." 

The words have barely left Kara's mouth when her lips are captured by Lena's soft ones in an innocent kiss. When the two women finally pull away from each other, only then does Lena dear to meet Kara's gaze.

"So, you like me back?" She carefully asks.

"Yeah, you dork, I like you back." Kara replies, making Lena grin enormously and both girls lean in to let their lips meet again.

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here! I'd really appreciate feedback, so please leave a comment below:) If you have any prompts for these two (or Sanvers/Clexa/Brittana.. whoever) please let me know and I'll try my best to make a fun story out of it. Thanks for reading this!
> 
> -Iris


End file.
